


Lover's Comfort

by nastyK



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyK/pseuds/nastyK
Summary: The Dragonborn and her companion, Lydia, take a break at an abandoned alchemist's shack.





	Lover's Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Very self-indulgent stuff here, sorry lmao. Hope y'all enjoy this one non-Junkers related piece of work. Took a bit longer than anticipated. Not reread or beta'd, so sorry for mistakes!

There was never a time where the wind wasn’t cool in the lands of Skyrim. The chill of the twilight air caressed the little exposed skin on the Dragonborn.  Every breath she took turns to mist as she rode on her mare down the stone path taking her to Riften, the dull city of thievery and corruption. To be frank, the Dragonborn found the city too boring for her tastes, despite the fact that many of her questionable tasks ended up taking her there often.

But the way there was nice--the road she took, at least. The reds and oranges of the trees and leaves coating the ground south of Iverstead were beautifully contrasted by the pink and blue sky.

The Dragonborn felt at peace and content listening to the  _ clop _ of her mare’s steps, hearing the rustling of leaves and whistle of the wind, and, best of all, having the feeling of her companion sitting behind her. Lydia had her strong yet slim hands firmly on the Dragonborn’s waist, her eyes alert and ready to spot anything that could harm her charge. So dutiful, so ready to protect. Though Lydia could be hardheaded, focused on her job and stubborn, the Dragonborn couldn’t help but find her lovable. She was loyal to a dangerous degree--willing to die for her Thane despite the Dragonborn insisting on how she needed to look after herself as well. Her emotions were hard to read most of the time, as well. It was a wonder to the Dragonborn to find out Lydia had an interest in her as well. Their relationship had grown from that of a Thane and her Housecarl to…  _ less _ that of a Thane and her Housecarl. Progress was slow, admittedly, but the Dragonborn was satisfied with how far they’d come. From their first kiss to the first time they slept together, their relationship only grew stronger, both as lovers and in the battlefield.

The Dragonborn was a particularly  _ active _ lover; Lydia wasn’t. Getting her to sleep with her was often a hassle, but when she did agree? Oh, was it worth it. “Hey,” she said while looking to her left.

“What is it, my Thane?” answered Lydia, ready to draw her weapon. The Dragonborn pulled the reins on her horse and stopped. She nodded at the old shack poking into view in the distance among the trees. “Think we should… rest,” the Dragonborn said rather innocently as she placed her hand on her companion’s thigh. Lydia tensed at the touch, but after a few seconds she sighed and nodded.

“Alright.” The Dragonborn beamed at the answer and brought her horse to a trot towards the old shack. They were familiar with the little house. It belonged to an alchemist, they figured, who was hardly ever there but showed up enough times to make sure the place was in good condition.  The Dragonborn hoped to the gods the place was unoccupied at the moment.

She smiled from ear to ear upon seeing the place was empty. She dismounted her horse and as did Lydia. They headed inside and with no warning, the Dragonborn turned around and kissed her lover, holding her close by the hips. Lydia hummed in response, but returned the impatient kiss. The Dragonborn’s hands would pull at the belts and buckles holding Lydia’s armor together as she hungrily kissed her, dipped tongue in her mouth and bit at her lower lip. “Divines, how long have you been wanting to?” Lydia asked in a breath and smiled.

“Yes,” the Dragonborn answered drunk in arousal. She had unburdened Lydia of her heavy armor, and had left her in her furs and leather as she struggled to free herself of her own armor. Lydia calmly helped her out of the heavy steel and soon the two were in more comfortable clothing, arms around each other. She nodded to the bed and dragged Lydia along, dropping her on it and then climbing above her. She pulled at Lydia’s remaining clothes and undergarments and Lydia pulled at hers until they were both wearing nothing. Flesh to flesh, the Dragonborn showered Lydia’s neck with kisses as her hands wandered all over and admired the toned yet soft body of her companion. Goosebumps covered their bodies and their nipples hardened at the caress of the cold wind. The Dragonborn took Lydia’s breast to her mouth and suckled and kissed, making her lover moan lowly.

“Come on,” their legs intertwined and the Dragonborn began to roll her hips against her lover, their coarse pubic hair creating delicious friction in their most sensitive parts. Lydia quietly moaned at the sensation and it sent shivers down the Dragonborn’s spine. The grinding kept on and on, until they were both slick and shimmering with cooling sweat. They had tried to go slower, go faster, go harder, and the sensations were there but they craved more.

The Dragonborn gave in first. “Damn it,” she whined, slumping on top of Lydia and breathing hard against her neck. Lydia wrapped her arms around her waist. The Dragonborn brought her hand down between her own legs, still grinding against Lydia and twitching ever so slightly every time she touched the right place. She sucked into Lydia’s neck as she let moans escape through the back of her throat; Lydia’s hands traveled up and down her waist the louder she got. She brought her lips to Lydia’s collarbone, to her breasts, down to her navel until finally she reached her outer lips. She teased her with her tongue, making her lover swallow a wail. The Dragonborn laughed at her lover’s attempts at remaining stoic, even through this. She pressed her tongue further in, licking her in and out, then sucking and kissing the little bit of reddened flesh peeking out of Lydia’s hairy parts. Lydia always got nervous when the Dragonborn went down on her. She’d seen how her lover could obliterate her enemies with a shout. But the Dragonborn was sweet and careful and loving. “Hah…”

The Dragonborn pressed a kiss to her crotch and lifted her head back up. “Will you ever do this to me?”

“Sorry,” Lydia gasped, “Not for you, not for anyone.”

“That’s fair,” the Dragonborn said, understanding. She went back down and worked on her lover until she had her arching back against the rough bedding. She slowed down when she heard Lydia mumble. “Hmm?” she hummed between breaths.

“I could… Do something else, my Thane,” Lydia moaned. There she goes, calling her ‘my Thane’. The Dragonborn found it endearing, but she adored it much more so when she was referred to by name.

“Oh, really?” 

“Come here,” Lydia pulled back from the Dragonborn’s intimate kiss between her legs and pulled her up to an embrace. Lydia then began to kiss her neck lightly, and her hand trailed down the Dragonborn’s crotch. The Dragonborn giggled  and played with her nipples. Strong fingers rubbed her and she rolled her hips against their movement, making her open her mouth in pleasure. Wet as she was, Lydia had no trouble slipping in two fingers inside her. The Dragonborn hummed in satisfaction and traced a finger around Lydia’s areola.

Then Lydia thrust her fingers in and out, curling them upwards and tugging and stretching around the wet, tightening and loosening tunnel. Her movements had finesse and they were unpredictable in such a wonderful way, that it made the Dragonborn moan and giggle all at once. Then she picked up the pace, and the force with which she thrust, in and out, in and out, curl, expand, in and out, expand, curl, until she had the Dragonborn at her mercy, begging and praising. She saw it in the Dragonborn’s face--the pleasure--as her fingers worked harder and harder into her. The Dragonborn let out a loud whine when she couldn’t contain a small spurt of clear liquid coming out of her. She breathed hard, panting, and leaned back against the wall. “Divines, what on earth was that?”

“A secret of mine,” said Lydia teasingly--something she didn’t do often. The Dragonborn smiled and stroked her face, then pulled her close into a kiss. Her hungry but tired tongue wrestled with Lydia’s until the kiss was broken by a mutual breath intake.

“Sleep with me,” said the Dragonborn with a breathy, tired voice. She slowly began to lay down on the rough bed, goosebumps still covering her body. She yearned for Lydia’s warmth, and she got it. The two hid under the thick skin blanket and held onto each other.

Their embrace brought them both warmth and comfort.


End file.
